


It's not over

by CododylWorld



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CododylWorld/pseuds/CododylWorld
Summary: Loki lives and kicks ass.





	It's not over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrashWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashWrites/gifts).



> Well, I felt bad cause I said some mean stuff in the discord chat about a character and well I wanted to do something nice. And now I got this horrible fic that is very bad but I hope trashwrites enjoys it a bit. Sorry.

The plan was set. It was just a matter of executing it. Banner had been hiding, Thor was ‘losing’ and he, well, he was giving the performance of a lifetime. He stood there looking at his bleeding brother and it took everything from him not to launch forward and kill the titan right where he stood. But he couldn't let his emotions get the better of him. He had a plan and he had to stick to it even if it meant watching his brother get beaten up. 

“You truly are the worst brother ever,” Thor said while Loki revealed the tesseract. Loki looked at him with hope in his eyes and with certainty he spoke,

“I assure you brother, the sun will shine on us again.”

“Your optimism is misplaced, Asgardian,” Thanos interrupted, Loki smirked and looked up at him.

“Well, for one thing, I'm not Asgardian. And for another, we have the hulk.” 

And with that Banner jumped from his hiding place, tackling Thanos to the ground while Loki dropped the tesseract and jumped towards Thor.

“The plan is working perfectly brother,” Thor spoke while Loki shushed him and got up and got prepared for the second part of their plan. The part where he would have to fight with all his might so that Valkyrie could get a so-called Captain Marvel that she had met a few years back, to defeat Thanos. Valkyrie said the she was the strongest in the universe and Loki believes her.

Not surprisingly Thanos had beaten the Hulk, who was now on his way towards earth to fulfill the other part of the plan. Loki didn't count that Thanos would take Heimdalls life, it took him by surprise and the reaction Thor had given made Loki tremble with the towards the titan. He walked out of his hiding place while Thanos gave the order for his ‘children’ to invade earth.

“If I might interject. If you're going to earth. You might want a guide. I do have a bit of experience in that arena.”

“If you consider failure experience.” Thanos interrupted.

“I consider experience experience.” He said with a smirk.

“Almighty Thanos. I, Loki, Prince of Asgard…” He looks at Thor, “Odinson, the rightful king of Jotunheim, god of mischief do hereby pledge to you a war!” He screams and disappears and appears behind Thanos’ children and freezes while Thor breaks his binding and strikes Thanos with all the lightning he can muster.

Loki jumps forward and strikes Thanos in the chest making him bleed, in that moment he can hear a loud crash and for a second be thinks that the big ship is attacking but then he sees a smaller ship with the words ‘Milano’ on the side attacking Thanos’ fleet. 

“You shall pay for this Asgardians,” Thanos says and disappears using the space stone.

“No, you shall pay for this.” Thor says while he walks towards Heimdall and places his hand on his forehead.

“What now?” Loki asks.

“Now, we head for Nidavallir.” 

Loki nods and looks towards Thanos’ ship and sees that it’s slowly vanishing with a puff of blue smoke. 

“But before that,” Thor says and walks towards Loki.

“Thank you brother, for being here. For helping me. And forgive me for ever thinking that it was you who attacked earth not that it wasn't someone manipulating.” He finished and brought Loki to him in a tight hug. If it weren't for the Jotunheim blood Thor would have crushed him,but he didn't if he did. This was all he wanted. To be accepted. To be wanted by his only family.


End file.
